


Katt's Heart

by mccloudfan50



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Consensual Sex, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Hate Sex, Interspecies Romance, Love, Mercenaries, Missions, Romance, Sexual Content, Star Fox Team, great fox, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccloudfan50/pseuds/mccloudfan50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Star Fox 64, Katt wishes to find out once and for all if Falco really cares for her. Finding herself alone in space, she decides to ask permission to fly with team Star Fox. In such constant proximity, how can he deny his true feelings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Katt canonically doesn't join Star Fox. This is my own AU that runs parallel with the events in my other two stories, A New Beginning and Prelude to an End. Some folks were concerned about mention of Katt previously joining Star Fox, so I thought I'd put up this little short. It's sort of an explanatory line of events.
> 
> To those of you who aren't readers of my other stories, please enjoy this short fic about Falco and Katt.

Kattarina Monroe sat in her ship, staring ahead into the stars as she navigated through space. The butterflies in her gut had not all yet settled from seeing his face.

_"Katt, what're you doing here?"_

_"Katt, where'd you go?"_

_"Katt! Not you again!"_

_"Katt, can't you go bother someone else?"_

_Make up your damn mind, fly-boy. Do you want me around, or not?_ She sighed deeply, pressing the engine boost to catch up to the slowly drifting ship in the distance. She had made up her mind to try to join Star Fox. Not only did she long to be a part of something bigger than just herself, but she longed to be closer to Falco. Rumors on the space station she had docked at spoke of the Star Fox team being nearby. She simply had to find out for herself. Sure enough, the ship in her sights was none other than the Great Fox. Maybe, just maybe, Fox would let her join them.

Her heart was already pounding in her chest. As the ship drew nearer, someone on board sent her a transmission request.  _Crap... they saw me._ She took a deep breath and accepted it.

A familiar face appeared on her dash, stirring up the butterflies again. "Hey, Katt."

"Hi, Falco."

"What brings you out here?"

She hesitated. "As a matter of fact, you." He didn't respond, so she continued. "I thought we made quite a team back there... I know I wasn't there for the entire mission, but... I'd like to be, in the future. Fighting alongside Star Fox is a privilege, and it makes me feel alive. I wanted to ask if it would be alright if I joined you, in the future. For whole missions."  _Damnit, I said "in the future" twice. He's going to think I'm weird._

"Are you being serious?"

"Absolutely. Fighting solo is getting a little lonely... not to mention, watching my own back in battle is little tiresome. The Hot-Rodders are disbanded. I thought you might be able to use an extra hand, and Lord knows I could use the company."

Falco hesitated a moment. "Look, if you really want to join the team, I'll talk to Fox."

"I was going to ask him myself, but I suppose he might be more inclined to grant a request from you."

"Right. I'll get back to you." The transmission ended.

Katt placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath to calm herself.  _He's actually going to ask Fox for me? Does this mean he wants me there?_

After several moments of waiting, the Great Fox hailed her again. She accepted the transmission, and Falco's hologram reappeared.

"We're all good. We've got a spare room on board. You can move in your things there. Your licenses are all up to date, so there's no hassle in that area. You're now a part of Star Fox!"

The pink furred feline couldn't hold back her grin. "Really? Thank you!"

"Hey, it was Fox's decision. I'm just the middle man."

"I'll be aboard in a few minutes. I'm almost to the ship now."

"I'll see ya."

Katt docked her ship in the main bay, grinning madly at the arwings as she hopped to the metal floor. She had always admired team Star Fox, and now she would get to be a part of them! The missions, the fame, the roma-

"No, it's not like that. She's a good pilot, Fox. I think she'd be a good addition." As the doors slid silently open, words from a conversation she knew she shouldn't be listening to reached her ears.

"I just don't want things to get complicated. I don't want drama on my ship." The two men had yet to realize that she was standing in the doorway.

"There won't be."

The leader sighed heavily. "Don't make me regret this, Falco."

"Ahem."

They turned to her with a start.

"Welcome to Star Fox." Fox McCloud himself offered her his hand to shake, hiding his slight blush with his serious demeanor. Not that she'd never shaken his hand before, but this was different. He was welcoming her onto his ship, to be a part of the now famous team of mercenaries that had saved the entire Lylat system from the clutches of the evil scientist Andross - and to be close to Falco.

She eagerly shook his hand. "It's good to see you again, Fox."

"Well, we'll be seeing a lot more of each other now that you're on board. You're the first female to be a part of the actual team. I know that you're a very skilled pilot, and I'm sure we'll all benefit from you being here. And thanks again for your help with Andross."

"Oh, of course! I mean, I couldn't just sit back and let you boys have all the fun." She winked at Falco.

"Falco, show the lady to her room? I have some things I need to get done."

The avian cleared his throat. "Right this way."

"I-I don't have any of my luggage with me. This was kind of an impulsive thing, and I hadn't actually expected it to go this well." She confided as soon as the bridge doors had closed.

"That's alright. You're free to get your things whenever. I'm just showing you where you'll be sleeping." He led her down the hall and opened the door to the only empty room on board.

The room was full of dust and void of all furniture, save a twin-size bed. It wasn't a particularly large room, either. The floors and wall were made of the same boring silver metal as the rest of the ship. A window on the far wall gave a view of the stars as they coasted through space. The light buzzed as Falco flipped the switch. Katt sneezed.

"I'm pretty sure no one's used this room since the ship was built. But it's yours, now. You can replace that bed if you want."

"I'll definitely be doing that."

"So, why are you really here?" Falco asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, we all know you're capable enough to fly solo."

Katt blushed beneath her pink fur. "I told you... flying solo is getting tiresome, and being alone all of the time is... well, lonely. After the Hot-Rodders broke up, I didn't really find a place I could fit in. I really enjoyed helping you guys out on Zoness. That's why I came back on Macbeth... that's why I'm here now."

"Lonely, huh?" He raised a brow.

"Don't start. Do you really think I came all this way and joined a team of mercenaries just to take a shot at  _you_?" The tone she spoke in was slightly meaner than she had intended it to be.  _I mean, I pretty much did, but that's beside the point,_ she thought to herself.

Falco chuckled.

"You really are as self-centered as they come." She looked over the spare room, turning away to hide her blush from him. "Just point me in the general direction of the vacuum cleaner and I'll be out of your hair."

It took the sensitive-nosed feline over an hour to thoroughly clean the dust out of the room. She even vacuumed off the mattress itself. When it was all done, she borrowed some sheets from Slippy and collapsed into the stiff, squeaky mattress.

Her heart was still beating too quickly to allow her the luxury of sleep. Her first night on the Great Fox was spent wide awake, staring up at the dark ceiling and listening to the sounds of her own breathing in the empty room.

_I can't believe I did it. I can't believe I'm a part of Star Fox._


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Katt groaned as her six o'clock alarm blared from the cell phone on the floor. "If you didn't cost six hundred credits, I'd smash you." She threatened, rolling over with one eye opened to disable the alarm. She slid her finger across the touch screen and cringed as she realized she had habitually enabled snooze instead of turning it off completely. "Kill me," she muttered, closing her eyes. Sleep gripped her again, despite the uncomfortable position of hanging part-way off the side of the mattress.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_That was the shortest fifteen minutes I've ever experienced in my life._ Katt sat up, gripped the phone, and turned off the alarm. "I'm awake." Her eyes adjusted to the dark, empty room.  _It wasn't a dream... I'm really with Star Fox._  There were many reasons she had wanted to join the small band of mercenaries. For one, her own gang-for-hire had recently disbanded. At first she thought she would like flying solo, but the vast emptiness of space was getting to her. Things had just began to settle down from the recent war with Andross. She had flown in to aid them on a few planets, and realized immediately how much she loved being part of a group. Star Fox had done their rounds to collect favor and fame, and then left Corneria to drift out in peace. With them left Falco, the only man who had managed to so completely steal her attention.

Her bare feet hit the cold metallic floor, and she forced them to carry her out of the room and down the hall. Having none of her belongings with her, she had slept in her clothes. Her luggage was still waiting for her in a room she was still paying for on the space station nearby. She stretched her arms and yawned as she entered the bridge. Aside from ROB, the room was empty.

"Morning, Rob."

"Correct. It is 6:17AM Corneria Standard Time." The robot said in monotone.

"It's an expression, Rob. You're supposed to say "good morning" when it's morning. Some people shorten it and leave out the 'good', like I do."

ROB hesitated for a moment as his electronic brain processed the information. "Expression noted. Good morning, Katt."

She gave the robot a half grin. "If anyone asks, I'm going to get my luggage. I'll be back in a few hours."

ROB hesitated again. "Affirmative."

Katt walked still barefoot to her ship, The Catspaw, and climbed in. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes, suddenly regretting the decision to not make coffee before she left.  _Oh well._ She switched on the engine and coasted out of the hangar.  _I wonder if Falco's still asleep..._ _  
_

The avian in her thoughts was in fact not asleep. He had heard the alarm go off through the thin wall, and was now, like her, unable to reenter the land of dreams. He was too tired to get out of bed, but too awake to sleep again.

He glanced out his window as a familiar pink ship flew past.  _Where the hell is she going?_

His mind was finally awake enough to inspire the rest of his body, starting with his bladder. A trip to the bathroom was his first groggy action. He rinsed his face and brushed his teeth before exiting. The entire team shared one bathroom, aside from Fox. It made for some interesting interactions when one was in the shower and another had a bowel emergency.  _This ship needs a goddamn makeover._

Falco walked down the hall to the kitchen and switched on the coffee maker. He opened the fridge and buried his beak in the cold air that burst forth. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, immediately regretting the decision. He gagged slightly and coughed. "Christ, what died in here?!" He slammed the door shut, feeling as if he'd been betrayed by an old friend.

The coffee maker dinged, and coffee began to spill onto the counter. "God damnit. Not again." He grabbed a cup from a cupboard and managed to catch the last half of the hot coffee.

From the doorway, a snicker was heard.

"Fuck off, Slip-up."

"I hope you're gonna clean that, cuz I'm not." The green toad walked in and opened the fridge.

Falco cringed. "What the hell went bad in there?"

"Aww, my cheese!" Slippy cried, removing a block of white cheese covered in green fuzz.

The bird gagged again. "Get that away from me!"

Slippy sighed sadly, tossing the cheese into the garbage disposal slot. "Hey, I heard we have a new teammate!"

"Yeah.." Falco cautiously opened the fridge and removed a small carton of half-and-half. He warily lifted it to his nose. To his relief, it smelled of milk. He poured it into his coffee mug.

"Who is he?"

"She."

"It's a girl!?" The frog gaped.

"It's Katt."

"Oooh..." Slippy gave his teammate a knowing grin and a wink. "I see how it is."

"No, you don't. It's not like that. She's a good pilot. Fox agreed that she'd be a good addition. Besides, her gang broke up. She's been out on her own lately. She could use the backup." The extent to which the purple-feathered bird went to explain away any romantic affiliation with her wasn't fooling his green skinned friend.

"You keep telling yourself that, Falco."

He gave an exasperated sigh. "It's not like that. You'll see when she gets back. She's not even my type."

"Not your type, as in doesn't immediately hop naked in your bed, right?" Fox chuckled from the doorway.

"God damnit, you too?" Falco scoffed. "I just wanted a peaceful cup of coffee." He walked towards Fox with the intent to shove past him.

"Is that your mess, coffee boy?" Fox asked, raising an eyebrow at the spilled liquid on the counter.

Falco closed his eyes and threw back his head in an exasperated manner. He grabbed a paper towel and sloppily wiped up the coffee, and then grumpily left the kitchen.

He sat on his bed with a scowl and sipped the no longer hot coffee.

The pink ship he'd seen earlier coasted by again. He chugged the coffee and dressed himself properly.  _It's just Katt... I've known her for years. Sure, we've gone years without seeing each other... but I mean, I knew her in kindergarten. I need to calm the hell down._ He stepped into the hallway and strode to the bridge.

"Good morning, Falco." ROB said.

Falco paused and stared at the robot. "When did you learn to greet people?"

"Today at 6:18AM Cornerian Standard Time."

The bird chuckled. "Well, good morning to you too." He sat in his chair and pulled up his laptop, pretending to be doing some sort of work.

Katt docked her ship and entered the bridge carrying several bags. "Morning."

"Huh? Oh. Good morning." Falco watched as she crossed the bridge without so much as a second glance in his direction. He frowned as she left down the hall, a giant bag of luggage dragging at her heels.  _She didn't even ask me to carry her bags._

Katt entered her room with a sigh of relief, dropping her luggage. There was no furniture to put her clothes in, so she arranged the suitcases against the wall in an orderly fashion. "Gonna need to go shopping for some damn furniture soon."

She walked down the hall to the bathroom after changing her clothes to wash her face. She set her pink toothbrush and its pink holder on the small sink next to the holder with the rest of the toothbrushes. She sighed and wiped down the mirror, which was covered in water spots. "Boys never clean anything."

The feline found herself in the kitchen, being called by her stomach. She searched the cupboards for a mug, and then switched on the coffee maker. The fridge was stocked with food, but smelled as if something had recently died. She took out the milk, and then searched back through the cupboards. A box of maple and brown sugar oatmeal called her. She smiled and pulled it down.

After both the coffee and the oatmeal were done cooking, she took them into her room to eat.

_Today's going to be a good day. I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no. On  _that_  wall!" Katt directed. Fox, Falco, and Slippy were helping her move her new furniture into her room. She had purchased a shallow wardrobe, a dresser, a pink rug, and a queen-sized mattress and bed frame.

Fox glared daggers at Falco, a look that said plainly,  _you're making me regret granting your request._

Once everything was in place, she began to unpack her clothes and personal items. True to her own spirit, the furniture was all made of a dark, vibrant cherry wood. Everything had a slight pinkish tint.

When she was finally done, hours later, everything looked much nicer. It had taken her a week to convince the rest of the team to make a stop by a civilized planet for her. They finally agreed, on the terms that she would be the only one going to the surface, and she needed to find a way to get her own things up into orbit. She had indeed gotten her things into orbit, right in the middle of the bridge of the Great Fox - much to the chagrin of the rest of the team - using the ship's own transporting system.

Fox had muttered something about "abusing knowledge" and "using good things for evil", but she decided not to hear him over the sound of her bright new pink-themed room.

During her first week on the Great Fox, she had hardly spoken to anyone aside from asking about a stop to buy new furniture. Even Falco began to wonder about her great periods of silence.

He caught her, finally, on her way back from the kitchen the day after the furniture move. She had a cup of juice in one hand, a bowl of cereal in the other, and a blueberry muffin in her mouth. "Katt!"

She looked up in surprise.

"You're a part of the team, we're all on the same ship, and I still hardly see you. What's up with that?"

She shrugged, still holding the muffin between her teeth.

"I mean, I thought... I thought the whole reason you joined was because you wanted to be closer to me."

She raised her eyebrows as if she were about to laugh at the ridiculousness of his suggestion, if not for the muffin in her mouth.  _Shit, is it really that obvious?_

"I mean, Katt, I..." He glanced up as Slippy exited his room. "Forget it." He walked around her and left.

Katt shrugged and continued to her room with her food. She sat on her bed, cross legged, and set down her muffin to devour the cereal before it got soggy.  _What the hell was that about? He's sure acting weird._ She had been hiding out in her room partly because she liked her privacy, and partly to avoid interacting with anyone. Especially Falco, who constantly made her nervous.

There was a knock at her door. "Katt?"

 _Again? Did I do something wrong?_  She opened the door, chewing a bite of her muffin.

Falco glanced over his shoulder, making sure no one was behind him. "Can I come in?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and swallowed the bite of food. "I dunno, somebody might see you." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

He rolled his eyes. "Katt, I just want to talk to you, and I don't want the rest of the team getting ideas."

"Aren't there cameras in the halls? Rob might be judging you."

He scoffed. "Can I just come in?"

She couldn't hide an amused grin. "Sure, Falco."

He closed the door behind him. "Look, I... Maybe I got the wrong vibe from you, but I really thought you had joined because you wanted to be around me."

"Maybe you did get the wrong vibe."

"Well, I... I asked Fox if you could join, because I... I kind of... I wanted to be around you, too."

Her heart skipped a beat. "Well, I don't blame you. I'm pretty fun to be around."  _Play it cool. Play it cool._

"You haven't even been around in the last few days, though. I've hardly seen you, except for like, weird glimpses as you go down the hall."

"Well, you know I'm more of an introvert. Too much socialization wears me out, believe it or not."

He gave her a suspicious look. "What do you mean? You're usually the center of attention."

"Hey, now. I didn't say attention wears me out. Just the socialization involved. Why do you think I wasn't with you at the walk of fame after you defeated Andross?"

"Well, because you didn't defeat Andross; we did."

"I helped!" Katt crossed her arms. "I nearly flew down to join you all right there, but I saw the crowd and I left. Introversion isn't the same as being anti-social, it just means that sometimes I don't have the energy for unnecessary socialization."

"So... socializing with the team is unnecessary?"

"Well, I already know all of you. No need to introduce myself, and there are no missions going on. Nothing's really happening, so I kind of assume there isn't much to talk about day-to-day."

"Well, maybe  _I_ want to talk to you day-to-day."

Katt raised a brow. Her heart beat doubled its speed in one hop, but she forced herself to keep a calm demeanor. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I... I want you, Katt."

She didn't reply.

"I do. I just... I don't know. When you said you wanted to be on the team, I came up with every excuse possible for Fox and he still didn't see through it. He told me the reason I was asking him was because I just wanted to be around you. And he was right. And when Slippy teased me the first day you were here... I mean, he was right, too."

"Falco, why are you telling me this?"

"Because, Katt. I want you." He leaned in as if to kiss her. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head just slightly. He hesitated, a grin spreading across his beak.

She opened here eyes and scowled at the sight of his smug expression. "Falco Lombardi, if you have been playing me this entire time I swear to every god you don't believe in..."

He laughed.

"You asshole!"

"I knew it! I knew you joined for me!"

Her face burned red. "Get out! Get out of my room, you  _jerk_!" She stood up and pointed to the door.

He hesitated in the doorway, leaning towards her. "You're not even gonna kiss me goodbye?"

She responded by hurling her shoe directly at his face.

He ducked and ran down the hallway.

Katt closed the door softly as tears blurred her vision.  _How could he be so cruel?_ She sank to the floor, curled her knees to her chest, and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell did you do to her?" Fox demanded.

"Nothing!" Falco insisted.

The vulpine crossed his arms and glared at his teammate. "Explain to me exactly what this  _nothing_  entails."

Falco sighed. "All right, fine. I may have...sort of played a prank on her."

"What kind of prank?"

"I just wanted her to admit that I'm the reason she joined the team!"

"Falco, for godsake. It's a wonder she's here in the first place. Go apologize to her. If she's not back to her usual self by the next time I see her, I'll sabotage your arwing."

Falco's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! That could cost me my life!"

"Oh, I won't do anything too drastic... just a few downgrades, maybe removing the barrel roll's g-force stabilizer...disabling the engine..."

"Fine! All right. I'll apologize." Falco threw up his hands in exasperation and walked down the hall. He knocked on Katt's door.

The door opened. She stared at him with an unamused glare, and then closed the door immediately in his face.

"Katt, wait! Look, I just... I want to apologize to you. The way I acted the other night was really awful."

Silence.

"Katt, I... I do like you, okay? I just... I let my ego get the better of me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just... I wanted to hear you say it, ya know? I just wanted you to admit that you joined because of me, because I... I feel something for you, and honestly, I wanted you to join for me. I'm selfish, Katt. I wasn't thinking about you, and I realize that I hurt you, and I'm sorry. I really am. I'm sorry, Katt."

She opened the door. "Who put you up to this?"

"What? N-no one."

"You've never apologized for a thing in your life. Who put you up to this?"

Falco sighed. "Fox."

"Tell Fox thank you, but I don't need him meddling in my personal problems." She started to close the door.

Images of a damaged arwing flashed in his mind. "No, wait!" He threw out his arm and held the door open. "Wait!"

Katt rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"It's me. Okay? It's me, and I'm telling you I meant everything I said."

"What did he threaten you with?"

He hesitated, and then sighed in defeat. "My arwing."

"Right. Tell him he's not anyone's parent, and he needs to butt out." She attempted to push him out of the doorway.

"Katt, please. You haven't been yourself, and everyone's noticed it. I knew before Fox even pointed it out. I hurt you, and coming from  _me,_  I want to apolo-"

"He threatened something mechanical, didn't he?"

Falco hung his head.

"Tell him he can ask me himself about what I've told you and g _et out of my room._ " She closed the door harshly.

The next morning, she opened her door on her way to the restroom and stopped in her tracks.

On the wall across from her room, in dark purple paint, were the words "please forgive me".

She crossed her arms and stared, raising a brow in amusement.  _Fox is going to kill him... It's not exactly an apology, but then I'd never trust one of those coming from him._ She sighed. "Fine..." _  
_

"Really?" Falco stepped out from his room.

"You have exactly zero seconds to wipe that look off your beak before I change my mind."

The avian took the two steps to cross the hall and hugged her. The act took her so much by surprise that she didn't get a chance to hug back before he released her. "I know I'm an asshole... I just hate it when people are mad at me."

"If you ever do something like that to me again, I solemnly promise you I will slice off your testicles in your sleep."

The bird cringed. "I believe you."

She turned and walked down the hall to the bathroom for a morning shower. By the time she emerged, the Great Fox was in disarray.

Falco grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bridge.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Star Wolf. They're challenging us to a dogfight."

She grinned. "This should be good." She laced her fingers together and pushed her palms outwards, cracking her knuckles in preparation.

"Oh, no. You're not flying with us. You're gonna sit on the bridge with Peppy and make sure they don't board us!"

"What?!" Katt stopped in her tracks, slack-jawed. "I am  _twice_  the pilot Slippy is and the fact that I'm a girl gives you an advantage!"

"They won't take us seriously with a girl pilot!"

"Right, and that will end up being their last mistake!"

Falco groaned. "You're not fighting them with us. You might get hurt, and we don't want any whining pussies on board."

The feline's ears flattened and she glared spitefully. "You're an asshole!"

Falco, Fox, and Slippy hopped in their arwings and sped out of the docking bay, leaving Katt to seethe on the bridge.

"It's all right, Katt." Peppy touched her shoulder sympathetically. "They leave us behind not because they don't think we're capable, but because they care about us and want to protect us."

"I don't need a bunch of babysitters! I can protect myself! I joined this team knowing the risks; ready to fight, not sit on the sidelines warming the bench like a useless player!"

"There's nothing wrong with sitting one out."

"I-... I didn't mean you, Peppy. I just... I want to help! I want to fight! I know I'm a good pilot, okay?"

"I'm sure they know that, too. Fox wouldn't have agreed to you joining the team if he didn't think you had skills. We're the elite. We're the last defense between pending doom and life as the citizens in the Lylat system know it. If they really thought you needed a babysitter, you wouldn't be on the ship with us. There's always a reason behind decisions. I believe the decision to leave you out of the fight was made to keep you safe."

"I don't need him to make decisions for me! I'm capable enough to keep myself safe!"

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but I don't think that decision was made for you. I do believe he wants to keep you safe for his own reasons."

She hesitated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Falco may be a thick-headed selfish stubborn ass, but that doesn't lessen the fact that he is a living, sentient being and he has feelings. He hides them well behind his obnoxious sarcastic attitude, but I do believe one of those feelings is for you."

Her lower lip quivered and she stared at the ground. "With the utmost respect, I strongly disagree."

Without another word, she left the bridge and locked her bedroom door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Katt sat in her room, muching on a tuna sandwich and watching a boring reality TV show on the brand new TV she'd just bought. She flipped the channel with one hand.

There was a knock at the door.

She turned off the TV that she'd hardly been paying attention to in the first place and turned the handle, sandwich in hand.

"We're going out to shoot down some asteroids so the Great Fox can get through here. Wanna come?" Falco asked.

"Dunno. I might get  _hurt_ , and pussy up the place." Her voice dripped in sarcasm.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Well, if you prove yourself here, maybe I'll let you come on our next mission."

Katt sighed. "Fine."

She finished her sandwich and changed into her flight gear, and then met Fox and Falco at the hangar. "These must be some pretty tough asteroids. You all don't want my help for a dogfight, but when it comes to some floating rocks, suddenly I'm needed."

"I thought you wanted to sit it out." Fox said, confused.

Falco coughed nervously.

Katt turned to him, furious. Her hands balled into fists. "You  _made me sit out for no reason?!_ "

"Let's just get out there before we start taking damage."

Hot air was angrily sighed from the feline's nostrils. Falco jumped into his arwing in one bound and closed the cockpit before he'd even righted himself from the awkward landing.

"I didn't know he'd made you sit out. He told me you didn't want to come."

"I'm going to kill him. I am actually going to murder him."

"That will probably get you kicked off my team."

"Probably." Katt climbed into her customized pink ship. Her jaw was clenched, and her hands gripped the controls with whitened knuckles. "I'm going to kill him."

She shot out of the hangar before the boys had even started their engine, and began firing away at the asteroids.

"Katt, other way." Fox said over the com.

She looped around towards the front of the ship. "I'm just practicing what I'm going to do to Falco in a few minutes."

The avian gulped and flew towards the opposite end of the ship.

Katt fired a Smart Bomb into a large rock, sending small bits flying in all directions.

"Katt, please don't kill my ace pilot." Fox pleaded through a private line.

"You don't understand how much I wanted to be in that battle."

"Look, we had it anyways. Having you along would have made it ruthless overkill. We just wanted to have a little fun, not wipe them out of existence."

"I wanted to have fun, too!"

"I'll make sure you're with us on the next mission. You won't miss out next time. That's a promise."

Katt took a deep breath.

"Sheesh," the vulpine muttered, "you two are perfect for each other."

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Fox switched back to the main channel as he blasted away asteroids.

"At least I'm not a sneaky little ASSHOLE!" Katt yelled, firing a charged blast inches from Falco's ship. Fox had to barrel roll to avoid being hit, having decided to fly right in between them in attempt to prevent a fight.

"Hey, watch it!" The leader said.

Falco charged up his own blast. "Well, maybe, if you weren't such a crabby BITCH all the time!" He fired across the top of Fox's wing, striking a rock next to Katt's cockpit window.

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THOSE CANINE SCUM!" The pink furred female shot back.

"WELL, DON'T ACT LIKE THEM!"

"I AM NOT ACTING LIKE THEM!"

"You guys!" Fox screamed, trying desperately to get out from between the two ships. "You can't have a Star Fox team without me! I'm the leader! Christ, let me live!" His cries were ignored by the furious battling duo.

"I'M GONNA ROAST YOU INTO A CHICKEN!"

"I'LL SINGE OFF YOUR TAIL FUR!"

"I'LL PLUCK YOUR FEATHERS ONE BY ONE AND TURN YOU INTO A DOWN COMFORTER!"

"I'LL MAKE YOU A STUFFED ANIMAL AND SELL YOU TO A COLLECTOR!"

"GOOD LUCK DOING THAT WITHOUT YOUR ARMS! I'LL TURN YOU INTO BARBECUED WINGS!"

"NOT IF I DE-CLAW YOU FIRST!"

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TOUCH MY CLAWS IF YOU VALUE YOUR EYES, TWEETY BIRD!"

"LOOK HERE, PUSS IN BOOTS, YOU'RE ABOUT TO END UP AS A THROW RUG ON MY BEDROOM FLOOR!"

"Guys!" Fox dove left and then right and barrel rolled again to avoid their shots to each other.

"OH YEAH? AND THEN I'M GONNA HAUNT YOUR FEATHERED ASS AS A PINK GHOST!"

"I'LL BRING FAN GIRLS IN AND SCREW THEM RIGHT ON YOUR DESECRATED REMAINS!"

Fox cringed. "This just got really weird. Can you stop?!"

"I'LL POSSESS YOU AND MAKE YOU PREMATURELY COME EVERY TIME!"

"CEASE FIRE!" Fox bellowed. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR BEDROOM FANTASIES. WE'RE HERE TO CLEAR THE SHIP OF ASTEROIDS." The two finally stopped shooting and the com was silent for a few seconds. Fox took a deep breath. "I don't want any goddamn drama on my team. Either the two of you work it out like  _civilized adults,_  or I swear to every strand of fur on my body I will fire both of you." His hands shook slightly on the controls.

Falco gripped his arwing's joystick hard enough to make a cracking noise. "You heard the captain. Apologize for shooting me."

Katt clenched her jaw. "Wanna settle this inside like men, or are you gonna be a little pussy about it and throw insults over a com?"

"Fine, then. Inside. Face to face."

Fox breathed a sigh of relief and continued clearing the Great Fox's path on his own. He hailed the ship.

"Slippy here, whaddaya need, Fox?"

"You and Peppy get out here. Falco and Katt have decided to bicker like children instead of helping me. I sent them inside."

"Be right there!"

Katt stormed out of her ship, passing Slippy on her way to the bridge. Her hands were balled into fists.

Falco jumped down a minute later, just as Slippy and Peppy took off. He entered the bridge, immediately ducking a blurry pink fist. "Hey!"

"FIGHT ME, YOU PURPLE FEATHERED HATCHLING!"

"Jesus, Katt!" He blocked another two punches and rolled out of the way of a kick. "I'm not gonna hit you! I can't hit a girl!"

"THEN I'LL BEAT YOU INTO A PULP AND BAKE YOU IN A PIE!" She threw a roundhouse towards his face. He leaned sideways, caught her foot in midair, and twisted, bringing her to the floor.

She rolled around and flipped back to her feet, immediately ready with another flurry of blows. A left hook, a right uppercut, a side swipe with her right leg. Falco tripped and fell on the ground. Katt seized the opportunity and straddled him, throwing punches right for his face. She managed a weak right jab to his jaw before he overpowered her and flipped her onto her back.

"STOP. FUCKING. HITTING. ME." Falco yelled, angrily slamming her wrists into the metallic floor. She squirmed beneath him, but her eyes did not show fear or defeat. He leaned down and kissed her straight on the lips.

She blinked in surprise. His grip had loosened. She wrenched free one hand and smacked him upside the face hard enough to knock him off of her and to the floor. Her hands grabbed his face, claws digging lightly into his skin so he knew if he made a wrong move, she'd easily remove his face. His hands tightened around her wrists, but her claws prevented him from moving her hands.

"How DARE you kiss me, you..." She trailed off, furious, and then shoved her mouth directly on his. He kissed her back, roughly, and her claws released his face. His hands flew to her waist and pulled her on top of him. She rolled her lithe form against his body, dragging her claws lightly down his chest.

The suddenness with which she stopped and stood up left him paralyzed on the floor for a few seconds.

"No." She turned away and strode briskly across the bridge.

"No?" He leaped up after her, grabbing her arm at the door.

She turned to him faster than he could react with a hard punch to the temple that dropped him unconscious. "No."


	6. Chapter 6

"Falco...Falco!"

The avian jerked his head sideways to avoid the hand that was smacking his cheek. He opened his eyes, squinting at the light.

"What happened?"

"Ah..." He sat up, rubbing his neck and glancing around. He was on the bridge, on the floor where Katt had knocked him out. "I thought this looked like a comfortable place to nap. Really disappointed me."

Fox tilted his head with an expression of sheer sarcasm and disbelief. "Nice bruise."

"Well, this floor isn't very forgiving." The ace pilot stood up and walked down the hall.

"Looks like Katt won this round." Slippy said with a grin.

Fox shook his head. "This is why I didn't want a girl on the team."

Falco knocked on Katt's door. "Katt, open up!"

She came to the door. "Leave me alone."

"Katt, please let me in."

"You're a jerk."

"You knocked me out on the bridge floor. I'm completely humiliated! The whole team saw me there. You won. You beat me and embarrassed me. Now can I come in?"

She sighed heavily and opened the door. "What do you want?"

"You know, it's taken me forever to figure that out myself. And maybe in the long run, I have no idea what I want. But right now? Right now, I want  _you_."

She blinked. "I'm not falling for that again."

"God damnit, Katt! I'm not fooling around this time."

"I don't believe you!" She threw the door closed, only to be blocked with Falco's steel boot.

"Believe this!" Falco shoved the door back open, pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Her claws dug into the skin on his waist and she pushed him away. "Stop! Stop messing with my head. It's not fair!"

He closed the door behind him and pulled her into a tender kiss. "I'm not. I'm not messing, Katt. I want you. I really do."

She slapped him, and he threw her face down onto her bed. In one swift motion, she grabbed a pillow, rolled to her back and hurled it into his face. He grabbed the pillow, slammed it down across her chest and arms, and straddled her waist.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, god damnit, knock it off!"

She slid out from beneath him using his legs as a tunnel and then twisted his arm to flip him onto the floor. He tripped her, causing her to fall on top of him. He grabbed her arms and held her down against his chest. "Stop it. You're turning me on."

"Well, you're making me frustrated!" She turned her head and bit into the flesh on his arm. He winced, but didn't let go.

Instead, he leaned down and nipped at her neck. Her jaw relaxed, and he pushed her off of him with a chuckle. "You drew blood."

She licked her lips with a grin. "So I did."

"You tease!" He grabbed her and lifted her body against the wall, kissing her passionately. When he set her down again, her vest was gone and her flight suit was unzipped. "That was fast."

She relaxed her arms and the suit slipped down to her hips. "Whoops..."

Falco dove for her chest, burying his face in her cleavage and undoing her bra from behind. She grabbed a handful of feathers on the back of his head and pulled roughly, forcing his face away from her.

"I didn't say you could have those yet."

He grinned, running his hands through his head feathers and then slipping out of his shirt. "Can I change your mind with a trade?"

She laughed. "Mine are so much more fun," she said, cupping her own breasts in her hands and squeezing them, "you're going to have to do better than that." He stepped forward with a hand out, and she slapped it away. "Much better than that."

"You can't tease me like that!"

She threw a roundhouse kick towards his face and he grabbed her leg, putting her foot to rest on his shoulder while holding her steady by the ankle. He unzipped her boot and took it off with a grin. She tried to jerk her leg away a few times, but he only held tighter. Using his grip as a stronghold, she shifted her entire weight onto her captive leg and pushed off the ground with the other. Once in the air, she struck Falco in the diaphragm with her still booted foot and launched off of him. He grabbed her tail and yanked as he flew back, drawing an angry yowl.

He coughed violently, doubled over from her kick. She unzipped his pants and pulled them towards his ankles. "Heh...just can't wait, can you?" He said hoarsely. He grabbed at her flight suit, tugging downwards. She slapped away his hands. "Fine, fine. At least I've got a nice view."

She shoved him to the floor. "Don't get too excited. Enjoy the view while it lasts. I still haven't made up my mind on whether or not I'm going to have sex with you."

His eyebrows raised and he grinned. "You're gonna have sex with me?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's all you heard, isn't it."

"Sorry, did you say anything else?"

She took off her flight suit and threw it at his face. He grunted as her boot struck him in the side of the head, and then fumbled with clearing his line of sight.

He let out a long whistle. "Nice thong."

She laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. I wear them for me, and me only."

"I never said ya didn't."

She sat on the far corner of her bed with a sigh, still trying to decide what she was going to do. "If you actually want me, you're gonna have to convince me it's actually a good idea."

He crawled up onto the bed behind her and began to softly rub her shoulders. "Is this convincing at all?" He whispered in her ear, and then trailed his mouth along the side of her neck.

A soft pur rose from her throat. "Convince me more..."

He bit down gently on the muscle that ran from her neck into her shoulder and cupped her breasts in his strong hands. Leaving his left hand there, he slid his right hand along her body and beneath her pink lace-edged thong. He worked her until she began to pant, and then he went about removing the thong. She reached for his underwear with her claws out and sliced it off.

"Damnit! I like these underwear."

"Don't get your feathers in a blanket. I'll buy you new ones." She leaned back and pulled him on top of her. "But only if you do a good job."

"I'm a bit out of practice... but I'll see what I can do."


	7. Chapter 7

Katt lay on her back, panting heavily and staring at the ceiling.

"You...doing all right?" Falco asked between breaths.

"I think...I blanked out there once or twice..."

He chuckled. "You owe me new underwear."

"Ha, haha, ha, get out of my bed."

"What?!"

"Shoo."

"Oh, hell no. I'm laying naked in your bed after a good four hours of pretty much the best sex I've ever had. You're gonna cuddle me, and you're gonna like it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back to his chest. "Wait, hold up. Are you on birth control?"

"Yes, Falco."

"Oh, thank god." He kissed her neck and relaxed his body around hers.

"I never knew you were a cuddler."

"Who isn't? I mean secretly, deep down... I think even Wolf O'Donnel himself could be a cuddler."

A smile crept onto her face.  _I could get used to this... Maybe he actually cares about me, now. Maybe this could actually work out. I'd love it more than anything. I think... I think I'm in love with him._ She snuggled against him and fell asleep purring softly.

When she awoke, he was gone.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, and then dressed herself. She opened the door to step out and collided with Falco's chest.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about last night." He said quietly.

"Why?"

He closed the door behind him. "Let's...let's not tell the team."

"Hey, Foxie, Falco and I got laid last night on your ship. I just wanted your input on the matter." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"No, that's not what I mean. I just... let's keep any PDA down in front of them, okay? I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. God knows they're all a bunch of prudes. I don't want Fox to think there's gonna be drama and kick you off the ship."

She raised a brow. "Don't worry, I won't tell your boyfriend you cheated on him."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He kissed her and then left.

Katt went down the hall to shower. When she entered the bridge a half hour later, Falco glanced up at her, gave a partial grin, and then looked away. She looked around at the team members, suddenly feeling awkward.

Fox cleared his throat.

Slippy let out a soft snicker, and Fox clicked something on his laptop.

Katt's pink cheeks turned deep red as over the speakers of her captain's computer played the sound of an audio recording of her and Falco the night before.

"Fox, are you serious right now?" Falco stood out of his chair and the leader lost it. The purple feathered bird strode across the bridge and slammed the laptop closed with a smack that could be heard above Fox's laughter. "That's not funny."

Slippy giggled from across the room, but clamped his hands over his mouth at the sight of Falco's glare.

"Fox," the bird turned back to his commander, "I don't know what you thought was going to be the result of that, but if you ever do this again, I will personally dismantle your laptop  _and_  your arwing on my way out."

"I'm sorry, I just..." the vulpine struggled to control his laughter. "I could hear you guys from down the hall! I couldn't help it!"

"You're an asshole." Falco grabbed Katt's arm and pulled her down the hall with him. "I had nothing to do with that, I promise."

"On the contrary. It's entirely your fault." Katt couldn't suppress the corners of a sly grin.

"I didn't tell him anyt-..." He noticed her grin and paused mid-word to cackle. "Oh, you meant..." He chuckled. "Yeah...yeah, that was my fault, wasn't it..."

She giggled. "Yes, yes it was."

He kissed her. "So, uh... I need a shower after last night."

"You haven't showered?!"

"Admittedly...yes I have. But the things we just heard from Fox's computer were so dirty, I think I need another one. Care to join me?"

Katt grinned. "If you insist..."

"Oh, I absolutely do..."

In the months that followed, nothing was sacred. The shower, the hallway, the engine room, the bridge, the captain's chair, the docking bay, Katt's ship, Falco's arwing, Fox's arwing, the medical bay, the control board - in an unrelated incident, Fox managed to barely stop the ship from crashing head-on into a planet with the shields off the very next morning - the kitchen counter, the meeting room, and in a very daring moment, they decided to try out the captain's quarters.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Katt peered down the hall.

"We fucked in his ship already. Let's go for the home run."

"What if he comes back?"

"He's being debriefed by General Pepper. We have an hour, at least. Besides, last time he caught us he just blushed and ran away."

"Yeah, but that was the engine room. This is his  _bedroom._ "

"Yeah, well... as long as we don't mess anything up."

It had been four months since their first time together. In those months, they had managed to avoid labels or talking about the future by getting it on every chance they had.

Falco closed Fox's door and lifted Katt onto Fox's bed. "I'm so glad you're into skirts and thongs," he said, undoing his jeans.

"Just don't get anything on his blanket."

"I won't, I won't." Falco glanced over his shoulder as he eased in.

Katt pulled him closer and nibbled his neck a bit. "Nervous?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. This could end my friendship with Fox." He said. She moaned, and he grinned as he sped up. "Worth it." He finished several minutes before he had anticipated.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. I'm freaking out a bit. Give me a few minutes."

Katt's sensitive ears picked up the footsteps at the same time Falco's well trained eyes spotted the slight shadow approaching from under the door. Without hesitation, the falcon grabbed his partner's arm and darted into the bathroom. They crowded into the shower together and closed the curtain just as the bedroom door opened.

Fox sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose.  _Guh, I need to wash my sheets. It smells like pheromones in here._ He sat down on his bed and pulled out his laptop.

Falco grinned at Katt. He slowly knelt down, slipping his hands under her skirt. Her eyes widened. The bathroom door was open. He held a finger to his beak in a signal for silence, and then pressed the finger inside of her. Slowly and carefully, he lifted her thigh over his shoulder and eased his mouth beneath her skirt. It was all she could do to breathe quietly as he pleasured her for several minutes.

The orgasm hit her hard. Her body filled with heat, and tingles spread down her spine and into her fingers and toes. She inhaled slowly until her lungs could not inhale any more as the pleasure broke free and numbed her mind.

Falco saw her mouth open and shot up a hand to cover it just as she began to scream. He stood up and held her against the wall as she trembled for several seconds. He didn't dare to even breathe. Her eyes opened wide as she came back to reality. They stood there for several seconds, awaiting the surprised and angry team leader.

Instead, they heard the door close and the footsteps leave down the hall.

Falco crept out of the shower and peered into the room. He sighed in relief and let out a chuckle, pointing to the laptop on the bed. "He..he had his headphones on."

"Hurry, before he comes back!" Katt took his arm and ran.

Falco glanced back as they left the room.  _Uh-oh..._  There on the bedspread was a tiny, fresh white smudge.


	8. Chapter 8

Katt and Falco fled Fox's room and took cover in the purple feathered avian's room. He slammed the door and slid to the ground, chuckling nervously. Katt's face had gone red. He cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Your pants are still..."

He looked down at his exposed junk. "So they are." He grinned up at her.

She smiled and sat down on his lap, facing him.

"Wanna go again?" He asked.

"When do I  _not_?" She chuckled.

He took her waist and guided her down onto him. She kissed his neck as she gently rolled her hips back and forth.

Falco let out a quiet, throaty groan of pleasure. "Ya know, Katt... I may have bragged a lot about all of my one-night stands and how great they were, but being with you tops every last one of them."

She smiled softly. "Knowing  _your_  history, I'll take that as a compliment."

He grabbed her plump rear with both hands and urged her into a faster rhythm.

Her heart rate increased, and she could feel the heat spreading over her body. Her muscles tensed up, and she gave in to the climax.

Falco moaned pleasurably as she tightened and pulsed around him. He joined her in ecstasy after just a few seconds.

"Falco, I..." she began between breaths, "I...I'm in love with you."

His eyes opened in shock. He stared at her for a few seconds, frowning, unsure of how to respond.  _Love? I mean, I knew she was fond of me, and... I'm fond of her too, but... love?_

Katt's face fell at his lack of response. She stood up. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said..."

"Hey, love-birds, we're having a team meeting, if you'd like to be a part of your team." Fox's voice came over the com.

Falco stood and zipped up his fly, grateful for the interruption and an excuse to avoid the conversation. He cleared his throat. "Shall we?"

The two strode down the hall to the meeting room, carrying an awkward air between them.

"Look who decided to join the team." Fox said as the couple entered.

The tension spread through the room to the rest of the team, and Slippy blushed.

Fox cleared his throat. "After forever and a day, we actually have a mission." He said, a glint of hope in his voice. "I know we're still doing fairly well from defeating Andross, but it's not going to last forever. I've gone ahead and accepted this mission. If you wish to sit out, speak now."

There was silence around the table, and the tension began to return.

"Good." Fox said quickly. "Now, a shipment of goods was intercepted between Corneria and Katina. The crew evacuated while the ship was being boarded, and the ship itself was destroyed. The cargo was taken by a group of thug pirates. There's a homing beacon on what we have to get back. Either they haven't noticed the beacon, or they've set a trap. Either way, we need to get the goods back."

"Do we know what 'the goods' are?" Falco asked.

"No. All I know is that they are in boxes with military stamps. Supposedly, we'll know when we see them."

"Oh, great! That could mean anything. Pirates steal military boxes all the time."

"Not these boxes. We are going in as soon as we're in position. This is a stealth mission. Slippy, you and Peppy will stay aboard the ship. I want you covering us with radar and supplies if needed. Katt, Falco, and I will go in with the General's new space suits and infiltrate the ship. The suits are small enough that proximity shouldn't set off any alarms." He turned to Katt. "We each will have a device that scans objects for the Great Fox. Once the item is scanned, Slippy and Peppy can transport it up here. When we have everything, we'll escape and run for it."

"How are we supposed to know exactly what we're getting?" Katt asked.

"There's six boxes total. They're supposed to be in blue casing with a military stamp on them."

"What happens if we get separated or captured?" Falco inquired.

"If you're in danger, there's a feature built into the suit that will force teleport you in the direction of the Great Fox. It's voice activated by the command, 'emergency teleport.' Unfortunately, it has short range, so you'll most likely end up in space. There's a three minute recharge period between teleports, so you can't just spam the command to get home, and flying the ship close enough for the short range teleport would risk detection. Just make sure your helmet is on before you give the voice command."

"Point taken..."

"We should be getting close by now. Let's go."

Katt, Falco, and Fox geared up in the hangar. The space suits were made of a thin, navy blue rubbery substance that conformed to bodily shape and temperature. The neck gaped out slightly, fitted with a metal ring that clipped into the helmet. The helmet was large and round, fitted with a machine inside that could filter carbon dioxide back into oxygen for a limited time.

"Make sure your filters are fresh. You don't want to suffocate halfway through the mission." Fox warned. "A fresh filter will last approximately two hours, in theory."

"In theory." Falco cocked an eyebrow.

"There's a little bar on the HUD that lets you know how much oxygen you have left. The faster you breathe, the faster the bar goes down." Fox zipped up his suit and clipped on the helmet. "The jet pack on the back of the suit is controlled by your helmet. Just turn your head in the direction you want to go, and the jet pack will aim there. It's activated by a voice command, as is the teleportation device." He took three small hand-held devices from the closet and clipped one to his belt. "These are the scanners. If you find the boxes, just press the green button," he said, handing the remaining two to his teammates.

Katt stared at Falco through the glass on her helmet. "Good luck." She said, a hint of sadness in her tone.

He looked down to avoid her gaze. "You, too."

The trio jumped through the airlock, and Slippy closed it behind them.

"Activate jet pack." Fox said. A quick blast of fire shot out of his back, and he glided towards the enemy ship.

"Here we go... Activate jet pack." Falco flew off after Fox.

Katt took a deep breath and exhaled slowly in attempt to calm her racing heart. "Activate jet pack."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the inspiration for the space suits and the mission goes to One B.A. Human, author of Starfox: Second Sun. It's a fantastic story, you guys should check it out. (I'm pretty sure that space suits were in fact invented by someone else...but the inspiration behind having the space suits exist in my story comes from One B.A. Human.)
> 
> Second Sun can be found on FanFiction.net


	9. Chapter 9

Fox, Falco, and Katt jetted through space towards the enemy ship.

"There are three airlocks we can enter from. Slippy's uploading the map of the ship and working on getting the code as we speak. Keep your HUD visible." Fox said. Three targets appeared on the 3D map. "Katt, you take the closest one. Falco, go around to the one on the rear. I'll take the other one."

Katt reached the target. "Slippy, you got that code yet?"

"Just need another minute!" The enthusiastic frog replied.

The code finally appeared, and Katt punched it in. The door opened, and she jumped in and closed it quickly behind her. She had come in through an emergency exit. "Guys, this is an emergency exit. Make sure no alarms were triggered." She hurried away from the door, keeping an eye out for cameras. "Do we happen to have any clue where those boxes are?"

"According to radar, they should be somewhere on this ship." Fox said.

"I meant as in specifics. Where on the ship?"

"Well, if you happen to run into one of the crew, you can ask them." Falco retorted.

"Oh, haha, funny." Katt rolled her eyes.

"...please don't actually ask the crew." Fox said quickly.

"Well, there goes my plan for today." The feline's usual sarcasm filled voice drew a snicker from her avian lover. The hallway she'd come out in was long and empty. "Slippy, are there cameras here?"

"I'm hacking into the mainframe, but it's gonna take a few minutes."

She took off the helmet.

Across the ship, Falco landed on the door and punched in the code. The door opened and he climbed in. "I'm in. No emergency exit signs here. I think this is their main entrance." He lowered his voice. "And I'm pretty sure I've found our cargo..." In front of him, beyond the small alcove for the airlock, sat a huge array of stored boxes. Just beyond the boxes were posted guards, facing away from him. "This thing doesn't make any noises, does it?" He asked, eyeing the small reader.

"It beeps when it's finished scanning." Fox replied.

"Well, let's hope these thugs aren't listening for any beeps."

"Katt, where are you?" The vulpine asked.

"I can't go back out this door, Foxie boy. It's the emergency exit. I'm going to have to go find Falco."

"Rendezvous there. I'm going around the outside. If he's really got the cargo, there's no reason for you or I to go in the other doors."

"I really wish you'd said that sooner. Slippy, any updates on the cameras?"

"I'm uploading the feed to your HUD. The cameras are set to turn back and forth. You can use that to take cover in the blind spots. The data is all in your helmet now. It'll give you a real-time layout of where the cameras are pointing. Red areas are covered with cameras. Green areas are blind spots."

"You couldn't have just..you know...turned off the cameras?"

"They'd know we're here if I did anything more than hack information."

"Do you also have some sort of life form detecting radar? I can't hear anyone coming with my helmet on."

"I'll work on that. I should have a chip for that around here somewhere..."

Katt sighed and donned the helmet. The area at her feet was green, but the hallway that crossed in front of her was solid red. A wave of green appeared and crept over the floor. "Well, wish me luck."

Back in the cargo bay, Falco dove forward into a roll, coming to one knee behind some boxes. They were in green casing. He peered over, but the guards were still facing the other way. A little ways across the area sat six large blue boxes with military seals. He grinned. "Target acquired."

Fox entered the airlock and cautiously made his way to Falco. "Those the boxes?" He asked quietly. The bird nodded. "With two of us, it'll go faster..."

"What about Katt?"

The leader hesitated. "She said she can't get back out the way she came in. If she makes it over here, we can all escape together. If not, she can just use the teleport."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Katt's voice chimed in.

"Just get here as soon as possible."

"I'm doing my best." The feline jumped out of the way of an incoming red wave. "This isn't easy, you know."

"You could just use the teleport." Falco suggested.

"And let you boys have all the fun? Never."

"Just don't get caught." Fox warned.

"Just get here soon, just don't get caught, yadda, yadda, yadda. Believe it or not, I don't have super powers." She rolled her eyes. "Slippy, how's that radar thing coming along?"

"I have to convert the file type. It's incompatible with your helmet."

"We're living in a purely-technology dominated world and they still make things that are incompatible?"

"Well... they gotta make money somehow, don't they." Falco retorted.

"Katt, we can't wait around here all day... We're gonna scan the boxes now."

"I'm almost there, foxie boy. Just two more hall-" The feline froze dead in her tracks and gasped involuntarily as the red circled around. She turned back, but red was approaching from both directions.

"Katt, you okay?" Falco asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"I'm fine. Start scanning, I'll be there shortly." She unclipped her helmet and sprinted down the hallway, tucking it under her arm.

Falco and Fox readied their scanners. Keeping well hidden behind the boxes, they scanned two at the same time.

_BEEP!_

The sound was fairly quiet, and nearly blended in with the ship's own noises. But to the two mercenaries, it was like a siren blaring out their location to the bad guys. They held their breath for a moment, and then Falco dared a peek around the edge. The guards hadn't moved. He breathed a soft sigh of relief and signaled Fox with his fists closed and thumbs up.

They scanned the next two.

_BEEP!_

Another moment of oxygen deprivation, but the guards still hadn't turned around. They had, however, huddled together to peer at a small hand-held screen. Falco narrowed his eyes. He focused on the faraway object, but the light difference was too great for him to read it. Instead, he focused on their mouths.

"I'm not much of a lip reader...but I'm pretty sure one of them just said something about an intruder." He said quietly to his partner.

"Let's get this done, then." Fox held out his scanner, awaiting Falco. They scanned the last two boxes.

_BEEP!_

This time, the guards were listening. One of them turned his head slightly, just as Falco peered around.

"Shit!" He whispered, ducking back behind the boxes.

"Hey, did you see that?"

"Good going." Fox muttered. "Slippy, transport the boxes and prepare for takeoff. Katt, use your teleport."

"Hang on guys, I'm almost there."

The guard was advancing, gun drawn. "Hey! Come out from behind the boxes with your hands up!"

"Katt, follow orders." Falco said into his helmet. He turned around, just in time to see her come running out of a hallway and straight at the guards. "Katt!"

"Get the cargo!" She cried, leaping onto the guards. She slammed her helmet backwards on the closer guard, impairing his vision, and then wrapped her arms and legs around the other one.

Falco gasped, standing up. He made eye contact with her for a second.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Emergency teleport!"

"KATT!"


	10. Chapter 10

Falco's heart nearly stopped as she vanished from sight, along with the two guards. He slammed on his helmet with trembling hands. "Emergency teleport!" The avian vanished out of the cargo bay and appeared in space, several feet away from Katt and the guards. "Activate jet pack!" He flew towards her, heart racing.  _Please be alive, please be alive!_

Her eyes were shut tight, and her body motionless. Falco collided with the guard who still wore her helmet. He ripped it off, wincing as the pirate's eyes ruptured out of his skull. "Fuck!" His arms were trembling as he rushed to get the helmet on Katt's head. Relief flooded his body as he heard her gasp over the com. "What the fuck, Katt?!"

She gulped in air and breathed deeply for several seconds. "I... I had to get rid of them... so you guys could make it out."

"Thanks, Katt. I'm glad you're okay. That was brave of you." Fox said.

"More like stupid! You're such a moron! What the fuck possessed you to do something like that?!"

She turned towards the ship and switched off her com. Her heart ached more than her lungs. Her face was still regaining normal body temperature from exposure to space. "Activate jet pack." She flew towards the Great Fox, leaving Falco in the midst of the dead pirates.

The avian took a deep breath and forced it out angrily. His hands were still trembling, and tears had formed in his eyes.  _Why am I so freaked out? I shouldn't have been that scared... I need to calm the fuck down._  He clenched his teeth and turned towards the ship. "Activate jet pack."

Fox was the last to reach the ship, coming in the air lock about a minute after Falco.

"The team never needed you anyways. The only reason we let you join us because you begged us for so long!" The bird shouted.

"Falco!" Fox snapped. "Stand down!" He gave an exasperated sigh. "Slippy, take off. We're done here." He turned to his teammates. Katt looked as if she were about to cry. "Cool off! Both of you."

Katt left, walking as fast as she possibly could without running. Her bedroom door locked behind her, and then she broke down. She slid to the floor and curled her knees to her chest.

As Fox walked by, he could hear her sobs. He stopped in the hallway and reached to knock, but decided against it.

The feline stood and wiped her eyes, then blew her nose with a tissue. "I'm not going to let him see me cry," she told herself. She took a deep breath and changed out of the space suit, then went back to the hangar to put it away.

On the way back, she saw Falco on the bridge. He was frowning at a laptop screen.

"Falco, can we talk?"

"You're too clingy. Gimme a break! I can't always be at your service." He snapped.

"I just want to talk, you self-centered sack of feathers!" She cut back.

He glared. "Just leave me alone, Katt. Get out of here."

She walked back to her room, holding back tears, and opened up her suitcase.  _Get out of here. If that's what you really want, then I'm going. You could have just said you didn't love me, Falco. I would have understood that._ She sniffed and wiped more tears off her face as she packed up her clothes.

Falco clenched his teeth and subconsciously balled his left hand into a fist as he scrolled through social media updates he didn't care about.  _That was too close. I can't believe she did that. I...I almost lost her._ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Fox asked, noticing his expression.

"I'm fine! Mind your own damn business!" The avian snapped. He scrolled through several pictures of people he no longer spoke to, hardly even paying attention.  _She said she loved me, and then she pulls this bullshit? She almost died. And for basically no reason. We could have handled the two guards. The boxes were already scanned. What the hell possessed her to risk her life like that?_  He noticed his fist and ran his fingers through his head feathers. "I need a drink."

He stood and walked angrily down the hall, huffing as he passed Katt's room.  _When I cool off, we're going to have to have a serious fucking talk about when it's okay to put your life in that much danger. If I hadn't followed her..._ He shuddered at the thought and pulled his bottle of whiskey out from under his bed.  _Maybe I do love her..._

He took a huge gulp, making a face as he swallowed the bitter liquid. "Chasers are for pussies." He said weakly, taking another long drink.

Katt walked down the hall, pulling her large suitcase behind her. Two bags were strapped over her shoulders as well. She held a piece of paper in her hand.

Fox looked up as she entered the bridge, and frowned.

"Here's my account info. Deposit my share when it comes in."

"You're leaving?" He asked.

"I quit."

"Why?"

"I can't... I just can't. I'm sorry." Against her best efforts, her eyes brimmed with tears.

Fox sighed. "Falco?"

She nodded. "I might come back in a while, but... I just need to go solo for now. I need to straighten out my head. If you don't see me again, I wish you the best."

"Did you say goodbye to him?"

She shook her head. "I can't. The more I think about him, the more I want to stay, but... It's not going anywhere. And now there's drama on your ship, and..."

"No, don't worry about that." Fox stood and pulled the bags off Katt's shoulders, holding them both in one arm. "You're a good teammate. I wish you the best, Katt." He gave her a tight hug.

"Thank you, Fox." She returned the embrace, leaving two small wet drops on his sleeve. "You, too."

"I'll walk you out," he said, carrying her two bags towards the hangar. "If you ever need anything... don't hesitate to call us up. I'll even leave Falco behind on the ship, okay?"

"Okay." She offered him a weak smile.

He loaded her bags into the small fighter's cargo area. "Take care, Katt."

"Thank you."

He nodded as she climbed into her ship, and stayed in the hangar to watch her take off.

After several minutes, Falco came running into the room. "Where's... where's Katt?"

"She's gone, Falco."

"When's she gonna be back?"

The vulpine shrugged. "She quit the team. It's none of my business what she does now."

Falco stared agape at the empty slot where her ship had been. "Why'd she quit?"

Fox rolled his eyes. "I wonder." The avian balled his hand into a fist and left the room.

Several minutes later, Falco stormed onto the bridge with his one bag full of belongings.

"Where do you think you're going?" Fox asked.

The avian tossed the leader a thumb drive over his shoulder. "To find her. Deposit my share, will ya?"

Fox caught the drive and stared in disbelief. "You really love her, don't you."

Falco stopped in his tracks. He glanced over his shoulder, and then left in silence.  _I'm coming, Katt. I'm sorry._

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._ **

* * *

_Katt's story continues in Chapter 10 of Prelude To An End. Falco's story continues in A New Beginning._


End file.
